


Of Lions and Foxes

by FoxenQuill



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Foxes, Gen, Pining, animal companion, not beta read- we die like boromir, tiny fox is a giant diva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxenQuill/pseuds/FoxenQuill
Summary: From the point of view of the Inquisitor's companion fox- Xiu Ying is left behind when Katica Lavellan heads to Fallow Mire. To keep her out of trouble, the fox kit is handed over to Commander Cullen.Cullen has no experience with young animals, let alone an oddly intelligent, spoilt brat of one. But it couldn't be that bad could it?
Comments: 20
Kudos: 12





	1. Baby Sitting Duty

Katica Lavellen set Xiu Ying down in the main hall of Skyhold. 

She signed to the little fox kit, “Stay here, alright? We’re going to Fallow Mire and I don’t think you’ll like it.” 

The baby fox whined and lifted her paws, a bright light appearing. 

Katica gripped her tiny paws at once, looking round. 

No one seemed to have notice this thanks to Sera who had just caused a diversion with a swarm of bees, twenty pounds of jam and a badger. 

“I know you have magic to look after yourself but that’s a secret for now, remember?” Katica signed. 

Xiu Ying refused to be left behind and attempted to climb into Katica’s pocket. 

“Boss, we’re ready to go,” the Iron Bull called. 

Katica nodded and looked round, stepping over a puddle of jam when she spotted the answer to her problems. 

Her Commander, Cullen Rutherford was striding through the chaos, heading to Josephine’s office. 

She ran over at once, gripping a crying Xiu Ying in her arms. 

The ex-templar jumped when she pulled at his arm. 

“Oh! Inquisitor- is everything alright?” he asked, before glancing at the state of the hall, “Beyond the obvious I mean.” 

Katica pulled him down and placed Xiu Ying in the fur of his cloak. 

“I- you- what is happening?” 

Cullen didn’t understand sign language like Leliana and Josephine so Katica simply pointed at him and then at Xiu Ying, and mimed rocking a baby. 

“You want me to look after your pet?” Cullen asked. 

Xiu Ying squeaked her displeasure. 

She was not a pet! 

She was a powerful magical being from beyond Thed-

Katica nodded and ran off to join her party. 

Cullen was a little unsure what to do with the Inquisitor’s favoured pet. Normally the little creature spent its days stuck to the elf like a burr or lounging with Vivienne up on the mezzanine. 

Still, it shouldn’t be too difficult. 


	2. Naptime Interrupted

Xiu Ying sighed heavily. 

Cullen- the gall of the man- tried to place her on the floor for a nap. 

On the cold, hard, stone floor. 

It took a bit of effort for her to get up onto the only chair in the entire room but now he was complaining that he had no where to sit?

How was that _her_ problem?

Still, it wasn’t as though she could even take her nap. 

There were people constantly walking through the room, their footsteps heavy and far too loud. They were constantly talking to him as well, calling him “Ser” and “Commander” and apparently all their names were “Report”. 

Shems were weird. 

After a moment, Xiu Ying realised it was quiet. 

There were no shuffling of paper, or talking or steps. 

Cullen heaved a heavy sigh and Xiu Ying opened her eyes. 

He had his arms, braced against the table, his knuckles clenched tightly. His shoulders were stiff and his gaze hard as he stared at the box on his table. 

Xiu Ying uncurled herself. 

One thing she had in common with Katica was a strong sense of curiosity. One might call them nosey- but one would be very rude to do so. 

Xiu Ying prepared herself before making a huge leap over the small space between the chair and table. 

She knocked the wind out of herself when she slammed her belly against the side of the table. But with the determination of a bigger fox, she managed to heave herself up onto the desk. 

To her amazement, she was still ignored. 

Absolutely unbelievable. 

At least Vivienne would praise her for such a feat. 

Or at least Vivienne would have spotted her and picked her up.

After all- she was a Lady and deserved to be treated as such. 

But Cullen continued staring at the box in front of him. 

Xiu Ying dropped her ears in irritation but then she recognised the box. 

It was lyrium or something. 

The dwarf with the hairy chest wouldn’t stop talking about the red kind. 

Cullen had told Katica he had stopped taking it and the angry woman had told her what that entailed.

She looked up at Cullen and gingerly placed a paw on his hand. 

He turned his golden eyes on her and she saw the same pain in them that Katica had. 

“I won’t let myself be bound to that life anymore,” he told her softly, “But- this… I can’t give less to the Inquisition than I gave the Chantry. I _won’t_.”

Ugh- that word again. 

Xiu Ying didn’t like the word Chantry because it was always followed up by headaches for Katica. 

The baby fox looked at the wooden box and got to her feet, carefully pushing the lid close with her head. 

She squeaked a lecture at him about torturing himself with staring at the one thing he shouldn’t be taking. Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to understand the stern tone of her adorable little voice because he just scratched her chin. 

“Are you trying to comfort me?” he asked with a small huff of laughter, his scarred lips twisting up in a small smile. 

How very arrogant of him. 

Xiu Ying was just doing this because she was stuck with him until Katica got back from Whatever Mire and she was determined to make her stay a pleasant one. 

Despite her mental declaration, her back leg started kicking as he continued to scratch her chin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xiu Ying doesn't really understand what's happening around her unless it effects her directly. Because of that she doesn't remember people's names unless she likes them. Otherwise you could be a talking sack of potatoes for all she's concerned


	3. A Gracious Guest

Xiu Ying looked at the bowl of milk that had been prepared for her. 

The dwarf lady who brought Cullen messages from people had also brought her lunch. 

Cullen was working again so the little fox naturally assumed that he just didn’t eat. 

She sniffed the contents delicately- first of all, it was not in _her_ bowl. She just couldn’t believe they expected her to drink from some other random bowl. 

Still, she supposed she would be willing to suffer.

After all, she was a guest. 

Xiu Ying lapped at the milk for a moment before pulling back in horror. 

That… that was _not_ cream. 

She looked to Cullen who was reading a bit of paper and squeaked at him noisily, letting her displeasure be known. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked with a frown. 

What was wrong? Well first of all- this was the wrong bowl. That much she could forgive. But- this was regular goat’s milk. This was not her cream. She was a baby, she needed the cream- she was going to starve if she didn’t. 

“Just drink your milk,” Cullen told her impatiently. 

Well- why didn’t he drink it if he thought it was alright? 

Making full eye contact with the former templar, the baby fox simply pushed the bowl of milk off the table. It landed on the floor with a clatter, the disgusting milk spilling across the ground. 

That was what she thought of that stupid milk. 

Cullen muttered an oath, “I do not have time for this,” he told her. 

Xiu Ying planted her backside down at once, took a deep breath and let out an almighty, unending screech. 

The commander rubbed his temples, “What? What is wrong with it? They said you would drink milk,” he declared, “I don’t have time for a temper tantrum.” 

Xiu Ying retched mid-scream and proceeded to vomit on her corner of the table. 

Cullen just stared at her for a moment as she stared at the sick. She looked at him- now what? 

She was fully expecting him to get angry and was ready to dart all the way back to Vivienne if he started shouting at her. 

But to her amazement, he simply picked her up carefully and carried her on her back. He gave a few gentle prods at her fluffy belly, looking concerned, “Are you alright?” he asked, “Was the milk sour?” 

Again, that wasn’t the problem.

The problem was that it was milk. 

She wanted cream. 

The fox kit grabbed his finger and suckled on it, drawing a smile from his worried face. 

“Right, it seems like you’re still a little hungry. I suppose I can take a break from my work. We’ll see what we can get you from the kitchens.” 

What about him? 

Xiu Ying hadn’t seen him eat anything. 

Did shems not eat?

That couldn’t be true because she’s seen Dorian eating. 

Or were vint shems different from the locals? 

It was all very confusing. 

As Xiu Ying pondered, Cullen took her out to the kitchens, asking the kitchen maids to give her something. 

The Cook was present, a short woman with an even shorter temper. 

“What? She doesn’t drink milk. Always asking for cream,” the woman corrected him, “Here take this- and what about you Commander?” 

“Me?” Cullen asked with a frown. 

“You’ve eaten anything yet today?” 

“I- well… no. But I have too much to see to at the mo-“ 

He wasn’t even allowed to finish his sentence as the woman thrust a tray of food into his spare hand and shooed him out of her kitchen. 

Cullen took the food and Xiu Ying into the hall off the kitchens. 

It was empty as usual which was something Xiu Ying was thankful for but it was clear Cullen was only thinking of returning to his work as he ate quickly. 

Xiu Ying refused to be rushed and delicately lapped the cream. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” Cullen said, watching her drink, “I’d say this was part of your scheme to get me to eat.” 

The fox kit stopped to look at him, licking her chops. 

How absolutely presumptuous of him, she decided, returning to her fresh cream. It had simply been a coincidence. 

She finished her meal and chirped, climbing up onto his lap for attention. 

“I always wanted a dog,” he said, “I suppose you’ll have to do for now.” 

Excuse him- she was not a dog nor was she a pet. 

But Xiu Ying stared up at him and his smile. He had such a sweet, gentle gaze and his hands, despite the rough callouses, were comforting. 

She hugged a hand with both paws, rubbing her face against it. 

Ah well, she’ll put up with him for now- after all she was a gracious guest.


	4. Sleep

Cullen was alone again. 

Whenever he was alone, he seemed to be in pain. 

Xiu Ying didn’t really understand it. 

She laid on her back on the pillow, facing the giant hole in the roof. 

They had gone to bed late in the evening because the fox wouldn’t stop fussing and trying to climb the ladder by herself. 

But Cullen now laid in bed, stripped of his armour and bare. He was muttering in his slumber, eyes darting wildly under closed lids. He was shivering as though cold- but he might actually be cold because of that stupid hole in the ceiling. 

Why would he take off his fur? 

She hadn’t realised it was possible to remove fur. 

It was definitely a good thing to remember the next time Katica tried to take her to the Western Approach. 

Cullen suddenly moved, flipping to his side with a pained cry andstriking Xiu Ying with a clenched fist. 

The fox screeched in surprise and pain. 

It didn’t hurt as much as an attack from the Freeman soldiers or the red templars- but it was the shock. 

She never expected to be assaulted whilst snuggled in bed. 

The screech woke Cullen and he sat up, looking round wildly. 

“What is it?” 

He spotted Xiu Ying, her ears flat as she crouched down, crying. 

“Oh Maker- I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” he asked at once, reaching for her. 

Xiu Ying flinched and screamed at him, darting off the bed and under a broken bit of rafter that laid on the floor. 

There was silence as she attempted to hide, not realising her entire backside and tail was out in plain view. She looked back nervously, worried that he was chasing after her. 

But no. 

He was seated at the edge of the bed, his head buried in his hands. 

At once Xiu Ying suddenly felt awful for her reaction. It wasn’t his fault- he hadn’t meant to hurt her. 

Carefully, she backed out from the little crevice she had crammed herself into and went to the good Commander. She sat on his bare foot, looking up at him as she gently pawed at his trousers for his attention. 

He carefully nudged her off at once, “Don’t,” he said, “I’ll bring you back to the Inquisitor’s chambers. Just… just give me a moment.” 

Xiu Ying glared at him, ears flat. 

She jumped up and managed to claw her way back to bed. 

She wasn’t going anywhere- determined to snuggle the sad out of him the moment he gave her the chance. 

“What are you doing?” Cullen asked as she squeezed under his pillow. 

If he wanted to get rid of her, she was going to make him work for it. 

“Stop that,” he told her, removing the pillow. 

Wait- he wasn’t allowed to do that. That was cheating. 

He picked her up and she could tell his hands were still trembling. They were cold and damp- overall they incredibly unpleasant but she didn’t fight to get away because he might think she was afraid of him. And not because she hated the feel of his cold, clammy hands. 

Once she was close enough, the fox kit launched herself at Cullen, squeaking and licking his face. She tasted salt from either tears or sweat. 

Either option was incredibly gross but she didn’t stop. 

He managed to pull her away, looking at her with sadness in his eyes. He carefully checked her to make sure he hadn’t left any damage. 

“I’m sorry,” he said softly, placing her on his knee where she continued to squeak happily, “The nightmares… ever since I stopped taking lyrium- they’ve just gotten worse,” he admitted to her as she chewed on his thumb affectionately, “I might hit you again if I just leave you here. Let me put on my clothes and I’ll take you back to the Inquisitor’s chambers.” 

Xiu Ying flattened her ears again and screamed at him, making him jump. 

“What is it?” 

She squeaked and jumped back onto the bed, putting on a huge show of making herself comfortable again. He was quite thick and the extra effort was needed to get the point across.

“You want to stay here?” he asked. 

Xiu Ying squeaked and rolled onto her back, looking at him with wide, bright eyes. She was just doing her best to show him she was happy. 

Cullen gave a small smile, reaching out to pet her again. 

“If you’re sure,” he said. 

He tried to settled back down but this time Xiu Ying clambered up onto his pillow, curling up by his ear. 

She patted his soft golden curls with her small paws, knowing how comforting it was whenever Katica petted her at night. 

Cullen simply chuckled and turned his head to kiss her soft belly before closing his eyes again. 

Xiu Ying decided that this was her shem now and she would do whatever it took to protect him. Sure, they were many other shems about, but this one was special.


	5. Unrequited

“Baby sitting, are we?” Leliana asked over the war table. 

“The Inquisitor tasked me with her care,” Cullen said simply, not looking at the spymaster. 

Xiu Ying meanwhile, was happily stretched out in his fur lining, eyes closed lazily and paws kneading away in contentment. 

“I never thought of you as someone who was interested in pets.” 

For goodness sake- she was not a pet! She was a powerful, magical being who-

The fox kit lost her train of thought when Cullen reached up to scratch her chin. She heard his dulcet voice speak, sounding almost amused, “I can see why Inquisitor Lavellan treasures her so greatly. She’s a wonderful companion.” 

Companion. 

That was a much better word. 

Xiu Ying nuzzled his fingers as Leliana handed him a few reports. Her ears pricked up at the mention of Katica. 

“She’s managed to neutralise the Avaar threat in Fallow Mire,” Leliana said, “And she freed the captive soldiers. However, she’ll be remaining there for a little while longer to investigate the plague.” 

“Is that wise?” Cullen asked, sounding concerned. 

“I believe the doctors have an elixir to combat the illness. She’s helping them collect the ingredients whilst she’s there.” 

“Ah… of course.” 

Cullen soon returned to his tower where a plush cushion and blanket awaited Xiu Ying on his desk. 

He set her down on it carefully before taking a seat and going through the reports, immediately reading about the Inquisitor’s activities in the mire. 

“She really is something, isn’t she?” he said softly, “She’s the very Herald of Andraste and leader of the Inquisition. And yet she still cares for everyone, running about trying to find ways to help people. She has the kindest hearts, doesn’t she?” 

Xiu Ying looked up from her laborious task of grooming, tilting her head. 

“Is she happy with Solas?” Cullen asked her suddenly, “I mean- it’s none of my business… but I just can’t help but wonder sometimes.” 

The fox sat up, suddenly realising that he sounded like Katica whenever she spoke of Solas. 

There was the same distant look in his eyes as he gazed at the report. The flush in his cheeks ever present to match the longing in his voice. 

“Perhaps… we could keep this between us,” he said, offering her his hand, “As long as the Herald is happy- I suppose I should be happy for her. Even if she’ll never look at me the same way she does with Solas.” 

Xiu Ying placed her tiny paw in his gloved hand, gazing up at him. 

She hated that he was so sad again. 

This time it wasn’t something from the past she could try and shield him from or comfort him. This was something happening right before his very eyes. 

And there was naught she could do. 

Xiu Ying didn’t like the older elf in the least bit. There was just something about him that she didn’t trust but Katica was too blinded by love to listen to reason. 

The fox kit got up and trotted over to Cullen, butting his arm with her head again. 

He chuckled, bending down to press his forehead against hers, “I’ll be fine,” he assured her. 

Xiu Ying just whined and rubbed her head against his. 


	6. Back Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be one last chapter. It's a random epilogue of how Cullen accidentally taught Xiu Ying to play fetch.

It had been two weeks since Xiu Ying was left in Cullen’s care. 

The little fox quite enjoyed her time with the good Commander and they had fallen into a comfortable routine together. 

Early mornings saw Xiu Ying asleep in Cullen’s fur as he went about work, overseeing the guards and soldiers before breakfast. After a bowl of warm cream and small tidbits from Cullen’s own breakfast, she would return to her nest in his fur, joining him at drills. She even learnt to bark orders at the soldiers like he did. 

When Cullen returned to his office, Xiu Ying would either play with sticks and dried leaves on the floor as he accepted reports. Or she would nap in a soft, cushioned basket in a sunny spot. 

After the sun set and the cold night air creeped into the tower, they would retire to bed. 

Xiu Ying found the safest place for her to be at night was at the curve of his neck. Whenever Cullen started having nightmares, she would wake and gently lick his cheek or rub her head against his jaw, squeaking comfortingly. At least then when he woke, he knew he was not alone. 

The commander himself would confide in her and she knew she would bear his secrets to her next life. 

That evening, after quite a lively game of fetch, Xiu Ying was curled up on her cushion on Cullen’s desk. 

The commander smiled at her, hearing her crooning softly as she dozed. 

He was about to finish up and bring the fox kit up to bed when she suddenly sat up, her eyes wide and her ears twitching back and forth. 

She screamed suddenly, running to the edge of the table, closest to the window. 

“What’s wrong?” Cullen asked, confused as she hopped from one foot to the other. 

Curiously, he looked out the window and saw a familiar hart coming up the path to Skyhold. “It looks like your mistress is back,” he told Xiu Ying who was spinning on the table in excitement as she screamed. 

She could not even bring herself to try and correct him that she was not a pet. 

Instead, Xiu Ying stopped spinning and raised her forelegs expectantly. 

Cullen picked her up and brought her down from the tower to the courtyard so they could wait for the Herald together. 

Xiu Ying’s ears were flat on her skull from sheer excitement as she continued screeching until Katica came into view. 

The elf beamed despite her tired eyes, hopping off the hart and running over. 

Cullen’s breath hitched in his chest but he scolded himself for his foolishness- she was just excited to see her fox again. 

Xiu Ying manage to twist free Cullen’s grip and threw herself at Katica, screeching with joy as she tried to nuzzle every inch of her face and lick her at the same time. 

Katica hugged her tightly and the Commander could see tears in her eyes. 

He fought the urge to wipe them away, reminding himself of his station and of her standing, “She’s been quite the handful,” he reported, drawing Katica’s eyes to him, “But I will say- I’m going to miss her company.” 

The elf beamed and let go of Xiu Ying who immediately clambered onto her shoulder to continue nuzzling her. 

She signed, gesturing a hand from her chin forward. 

“I-“ 

“She’s saying thank you,” the Iron Bull said, picking up Xiu Ying, “Not going to welcome your tama back?” he asked the little creature.

Xiu Ying broke free from his grip and landed on Katica’s head where she went back to the frantic nuzzling as Katica laughed soundlessly. 

Cullen realised he couldn’t quite breathe and he quickly excused himself. 

He returned to his quarters, never realising quite how painfully quiet and lonely it was. Out of habit, he looked to the cushion on his table, but it was empty. 

The man heaved a heavy sigh and went to his desk, trying to busy himself with work again. 

As Cullen went to inspect his soldiers, he spotted the Herald, waving at him from a distance before running over. 

He looked surprised but was extremely pleased when Xiu Ying immediately jumped into his arms. “Have you had your breakfast already?” he asked the fox, rubbing her behind her ear as she crooned. 

Katica held up a piece of paper where she had managed to write out the message, “I need to do some smith work today and Xiu Ying wanted to follow you instead. Is that alright?” 

“Of course!” Cullen said at once, letting the fox kit clamber up into his fur lining. 

The elf beamed happily and reached up to tickle Xiu Ying’s chin. 

Cullen caught a whiff of perfume- most likely a gift from Dorian, from her wrist. His heart hammered in his chest but he steeled himself as Katica let her hand drop, still smiling at him. 

She gave him a little wave before running off again. 

“Well,” Cullen said, craning his neck to look at Xiu Ying who was kneading the fur happily, “At least I have you.” 

The fox kit rubbed her head against him and let out a happy squeak.


	7. How Cullen Taught Xiu Ying to Play Fetch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Here's an extra bit that happened during Xiu Ying's stay with Cullen

Xiu Ying sniffed around in the courtyard. 

Cullen took her down so she could go to the bathroom whenever she needed. But he also got it into his head that she needed _exercise_ and wouldn’t take her back to his tower immediately after she was done. 

She looked at him as he spoke to another Report and squeaked her displeasure. Unfortunately, he didn’t hear her, too engrossed in his conversation. 

Ugh. 

Xiu Ying sniffed around some more, not really keen on running about. After all, she was a Lady and Ladies did not run. 

Something caught her interest in the bushes and she stared at it in awe before sniffing it up and down. 

It was such an amazing stick! 

That shape. That form. That lack of bugs. It was perfection on Earth! 

Xiu Ying picked it up at once in her mouth and was amazed by the perfect balance of it. As though it was shaped by the Maker himself! 

Cullen! She had to show Cullen! 

Xiu Ying ran back over to the commander, trying to squeak despite the stick in her mouth. 

“What’s this?” he asked in that lovely voice of him. 

The little fox kit stood with her forepaws on his boot, looking up at him. She wagged her tail furiously, showing him the amazing stick she had just found. 

She would grant him the privilege of gazing upon it’s majesty. 

“Oh, do you want to play?” he asked, bending down to pick it up. 

Wasn’t it a great stick? Surely he would appreciate it. 

“Alright, go get it,” he said, tossing the stick across the courtyard. 

Xiu Ying stared at him and then in the direction he had sent her precious stick. 

What the _shit_?!

The little fox was furious, running off to go retrieve her new treasure. It took her awhile to find it as there were many other sticks present. 

When she finally returned with the right stick, she was panting. 

She was just trying to show it to him! Oh good, he was taking it again. Good- now if he’d just look at it a little, he would see how smooth it was and- 

“Go on!” he said, tossing it again. 

…

She was going to vomit on everything he loved. 

After several more rounds of this nonsense, Xiu Ying realised that he was never going to fully appreciate the perfection that was this stick. When he tried to take it from her, she simply growled- something extremely unladylike, and held onto it. 

Cullen laughed, “Alright- we should get back to work,” he said after playfully tugging on the stick. 

He picked her up and helped her back into his fur. 

Xiu Ying continued grumbling- she was a connoisseur in a realm of boors. 

Cullen scratched her chin as he walked up the stairs of the ramparts. That made her suffering far more bearable. 

-Click [here](https://twitter.com/FoxenQuill/status/1306905671737073667?s=20) to see the lil fox doing her best trick- 


	8. Ribbons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done. But it turns out- I wasn't.

“What’s wrong with the Herald’s fox?” Cassandra asked. 

The tiny fox was seated in a corner of the room, staring at the wall and openly refusing to acknowledge anyone’s presence. 

Cullen heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing the back of his head. “I was giving her a brush this morning out on the ramparts because she’s shedding. And the wind picked up her ribbon and dropped it in the mud,” he explained, “She’s been furious with me ever since.” 

“Well, I’m glad she’s distracting you from work,” the Seeker said, sounding amused. 

Xiu Ying didn’t think it was so funny. 

She couldn’t believe the gall of the man. First he complains that she was shedding everywhere so she allowed him to give her a brushing. Then he gets her ribbon dirty. And now she was just seated there- _completely naked_. 

She was a _lady_. 

She had never been so offended. 

“I think the Inquisitor has a box of ribbons,” Cassandra said, taking pity on the Commander, “She carries it around with her when we’re travelling since it refuses to wear dirty ribbons.” 

“I rather not disturb the Herald, she seems a bit overwhelmed as of late.” 

Overwhelmed didn’t even begin to describe it. 

Ever since the Winter Palace, Katica Lavellan had been wandering about, filled with nervous energy. She was constantly flitting about, working on everything and anything. It was the reason why Xiu Ying was left in his care again. The little fox was too overwhelmed by the constant running about. 

“I’m sure the Herald wouldn’t mind a distraction,” Cassandra told him before leaving for the training yard. 

With no other choice, Cullen picked up Xiu Ying who immediately went limp in his hands to continue protesting the indignity of it all. 

Cullen sighed and placed her in his furs before setting out to look for Katica. 

He found her in the gardens, feverishly collecting the herbs she had started growing there. 

“Herald?” he greeted causing her to look up. 

She signed something with fingers covered in dirt. 

He was familiar with that sign, seeing it often as she asked how she could help. 

“I’m afraid I got your fox’s ribbon muddy and it couldn’t be properly cleaned. She’s now upset.” 

Katica started laughing soundlessly, getting to her feet. 

She brushed her hands against her fitted breeches and beckoned him to follow her. 

The Commander followed obediently, flushing red when he realised she was taking him up to her chambers. 

He was a little more than flustered as she led him up the stairs. 

It was incredibly cold in her room as the fire in the hearth hadn’t been lit and the doors were swung wide open. The views of the mountain however were incredible. The light streamed through the dalish styled stained windows, casting multicoloured lights on the simple orlesian styled bed. There was a smaller version of the bed by the hearth that was the perfect size for a small, baby fox.

Katica dug around in the dresser as Cullen placed Xiu Ying on the floor. 

The fox immediately sat down again, making sure to turn her back to him so he knew she was still upset with him. 

Katica trotted over and held up a small box. 

Inside it was a collection of the exact same pink ribbons. She gestured it towards him and nodded to the sulking fox, signalling that he should be the one to dress her. 

Cullen took out one of the ribbons and waved it in front of Xiu Ying’s face. 

The fox looked at him at once and her tail started wagging. 

He cleaned it! 

She sat up straight, her little forepaws tapping in excitement as he carefully tied it back on. He had never been good at tying a bow but she never seemed to mind. 

Once she was decent again, Xiu Ying jumped back into Cullen’s arm and climbed back into his furs happily. 

What an absolute gentleman. 

The perfect companion for a lady like herself. 


	9. Chess

Cullen was simply sitting by the chessboard that evening, watching the garden- or rather the Inquisitor who was tending to her herbs again. 

A squeak drew him from his revelry and pulled his attention to the little fox. Xiu Ying was at his feet, trying to climb up to the table to take a look. 

He smiled, quite flattered that the little fox was beginning to favour his company over even the Inquisitor’s. So he simply reached down and helped her up onto the chess table where she looked round with interest. 

She had seen Katica play this game and had spent many evenings on Cullen’s shoulder as he played against Dorian. 

She wanted a turn too. 

Xiu Ying trotted over to her side of the board and managed to paw the pawn two squares ahead. With that done, she sat down and looked up at Cullen expectantly, her tail wagging excitedly at this new game. 

“What? Do you wish to play?” Cullen asked, amused, “Alright then.”

He decided to indulge the little fox’s game and moved his pawn as well. 

Xiu Ying cocked her head from one side to the other before pawing another pawn. 

Cullen found her to be absolutely adorable and made his next move.

Their little game went on but when Xiu Ying’s mage took his templar- he suddenly realised something incredibly odd and mildly unsettling. 

She seemed to actually be applying strategy to their game. 

Each move was calculated instead of just a baby fox imitating actions she had seen in the past. 

Her little head tilts took longer and longer as the game went on and he could almost see her thinking hard. Out of curiosity- he started taking the game more seriously, considering his moves with more care as he would against Leliana. 

Xiu Ying sat there for a moment, looking at the chessboard. Her head kept tilting before stopping and her ears flattened against her skull when she realised the trap he had placed her in. Her tail gave a tiny twitch before she started pawing to move her queen. 

That seemed like a foolish move. 

Cullen captured her templar. 

Her next move did not take as much thinking as she moved another pawn. 

Cullen froze for a moment, fingers touching his rook as he noticed something. 

She was setting up her own trap. 

Had he moved ahead with his rook as planned, he would be able to trap her king- but that left himself open to her last mage who would be able to checkmate him. 

He stopped and looked at her to see her staring at him blankly, her wagging tail betraying her excitement. 

Cullen stopped and pondered the board a bit more carefully, the ludicrousness of playing chess against a baby fox suddenly gone. If he lost to her- he would never live it down. 

Katica came over to collect her fox.

“Are you ready to go?” she signed. 

Xiu Ying shook her head and patted the chessboard. 

“Alright then, I’m busy later so you can stay with Cullen if he’ll let you.” 

The fox chirped and went back to concentrating on their game. 

“Thank you for looking after her,” Katica told Cullen. 

Cullen had a lot of questions regarding Xiu Ying and her intelligence but he didn’t want to keep the Inquisitor from her work any longer.

“It’s not problem at all, Herald,” Cullen replied, gazing into her golden eyes. 

Katica nodded before suddenly pointing a finger at Xiu Ying. The little fox froze in the middle of trying to get rid of Cullen’s rook. 

“Learnt a few tricks from Dorian then?” Cullen chuckled as Xiu Ying quickly sat down and tucked her tail around her feet- the very picture of innocence. 

The Inquisitor shook her head and left to see to her other responsibilities. 

Their game went on for much longer, despite only two moves being taken. And Cullen finally conceded, “Shall we call this a draw?” he asked. 

Xiu Ying’s head was already hurting and she chirped an agreement- wanting a saucer of cream. 

Cullen smiled and picked her up. 

In his mind, he couldn’t help but start wondering if there was more to this little fox than met the eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that whenever Xiu Ying does accompany them, she's strapped to either Bull or Dorian in some makeshift baby carrier.


End file.
